


Valentine's Day

by greenbloodedcomputer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic drunk vulcan fic. </p><p>It's Valentine's Day and Bones wants to show Spock what the holiday is really about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M3mnoch7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3mnoch7/gifts).



Leonard had often thought about the concept of ‘drunk’ Vulcans. Some nights in the not-too-distant past he’d laid awake and wondering if a good way to seduce Spock would be to slip him a couple of drinks and try and make a drunken one night stand out of the whole ordeal, but as the green-eared man was so fond of reminding him vulcans were “spared the dubious effects of alcohol”. So Leonard dealt with a strictly sober (and very much platonic) alien for years. 

It wasn’t until now, nearing the end of their five year mission, that he had not only a strong, confident relationship with the Vulcan first officer, but also a rekindled yearning to discover what it would be like to get him drunk. With the onboard social committee (or so Sulu, Uhura, and Riley called themselves) trying to bring holidays from all different planet onto the ship, ‘Valentine’s Day’ was coming up and Bones wanted to show his mate just what it was all about. But he had no idea where to begin. The holiday was supposed to be about spending time with someone you love and doing nasty, romantic things with one another. So what better way than to get him drunk?

And as he wondered this, he felt his husband poke into his consciousness and try to shush him -- thinking about getting him drunk was inappropriate. They weren’t even supposed to have alcohol aboard the ship. Perhaps something happened and Spock was needed in an emergency? The lowered inhibitions that alcohol placed onto humans could be whisked away with one touch of a hypo. The same could not be said for vulcans in the same condition. 

Surely, Spock would be allowed _one_ night off to enjoy himself? And...although those were good arguments and technically they were a military and diplomatic operation and should not have been making use of a mind-altering drug such as alcohol...was Spock suggesting that there was such a substance that affected him as a human would be affected by Saurian brandy?

There was an odd silence from his husband. Of course, Vulcans couldn’t lie, nor would Spock want to lie to his mate, but he was reluctant to tell the truth. He was...nervous. 

_Vulcans do not experience anxiety,_ Spock gently reminded him, as if he were quickly trying to jump to a different subject. Leonard reminded him that, sweetheart, they shared a brain and he knew damn well that those Vulcan nerves were tickled from time to time. But if he was going to play the silence card then Leonard had a card of his own. 

_What, don’t you trust me?_

Spock didn’t answer for quite a while again. Through the mist of semi-conscious thought the doctor could make out calculations and orders flying past his mind at a mile a minute. The last block of Alpha shift was always busy and so he didn’t blame his mate for not answering. He enjoyed listening to Spock tossing computer coding and scientific theories around in his head. Their heads.

Leonard stood from their desk in the corner and tugged off his doctor’s smock to toss in the chute near the bathroom door. He fell backwards onto the bed and settled into his pillow with a small sigh. He took comfort in the logic and cool confidence that he lived vicariously through within their bond, and he may have dozed off slightly, when he finally got a response. 

_Chocolate._

Ah. So there was something that messed with that cold water brain of his. The doctor sat upright on the bed, legs still stretched out in front of him. Chocolate. Now how did that make sense? The excess of sugar? The cocoa beans themselves? It didn’t matter? Spock’s tone and the flutter of vague emotion through the bond told him the vulcan was serious. Good thing Leonard had a hell of a sweet tooth. 

There were plenty of places to hide things aboard the ship. And there was no fear of sneaking anything potentially life threatening aboard because the ship would have detected it should it be set to detonate or should a phaser be shot off. Security in the 23rd century could have been tighter, but there was really no need. So Leonard was able to sneak all the comforts of home into his quarters before they left dock. And some of that happened to be chocolate. 

He’d always had a sweet tooth. Since he was a kid. And if leaving the planet meant no more chocolate then he wasn’t going. So he’d bought a small supply of booze and chocolates before he’d left Earth and they’d been wrapped in air-tight packages. He was digging through his wardrobe on his hands and knees looking for the damn box they were in. The door opened with a _swoosh!_ just as he laid a hand on it. 

Without looking he greeted his husband. “Like what you see?” Only Leonard’s black uniform-clad butt stuck out from beside the bed. He wiggled it slightly. Spock did not answer, but he could almost hear the raised eyebrow in response. Soon he was crawling his way back out of the corner and carrying with him a small metal box. 

“Just in time,” Leonard said with a wicked grin on his face. “I got you something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got dirty very quickly. Hope that's okay!

On the orange-reddish bedspread sat fourteen chocolate bars, ten Cadbury eggs, and five of those flavoured lollipop stick things you saw in old fashioned country stores. Leonard reached down and snatched up the root beer flavoured one of these, tugged off the wrapper, and stuck it in between his teeth right in the middle of his obnoxious grin.

Spock remained stoic as he looked down at the pile on the bed. “Are you suggesting that I consume one of these...chocolate bars?” he asked with an incredulous look in the direction of the doctor. Leonard smiled around the candy stick and bounced up on his toes a little. Spock seemed satisfied with this answer and turned his attention back to the chocolate. “Why?”  
Leonard allowed his thoughts of seducing the drunk vulcan go through the bond and enjoyed the tips of his husband’s ears turning a bright green colour. Spock didn’t seem to relish the thought of being without control of his mind and body and being taken advantage of on the chair in his office. 

“If you wish to engage in sexual activity, could we not do that without losing our mental faculties?” This finally prompted Leonard to take the candy from his mouth and twist it around in his fingers. 

“Spock, you’re losing the point of Valentine’s Day,” he said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. The first officer once again allowed an eyebrow to crawl higher up on his face. 

“Valentine’s Day?” he asked. The words seemed so foreign on his tongue. Leonard chuckled. 

“It’s a stupid holiday where everything is pink and covered in hearts and couples get wasted and fuck all day.” He placed the candy back in his mouth and munch a bit of the end. 

Spock seemed to be considering his words (and probably attempting to justify how something so stupid became a worldwide holiday). “What does ‘wasted’ mean in that context?” he finally asked.

Leonard huffed and ripped the candy from his mouth and tossed it onto the nearby desk. “Drunk, Spock. They get drunk on expensive wine or cheap liquor -- whatever does the job -- and then they have terribly romantic sex.” 

Spock looked around the room. “Are we having terribly romantic sex?” 

Leonard felt a tiny puff of anger in his chest, but it resolved into laughter. “Brat,” he muttered. He reached down and scooped up a chocolate bar. “You ever had chocolate?” he asked, shaking the bar near his husband. “Do you like it?” 

“I have never had the...pleasure.” 

Leonard pulled the wrapper off and took a bite. “It’s not bad...for being sealed up for nearly five years. Try it.” Spock didn’t respond. “Oh come on. You just finished your shift. We are in the middle of nowhere with no obligations at least until tomorrow morning, right? You should celebrate a little. You deserve your time off.” Spock still didn’t move, but his soft brown eyes were fixed on the chocolate bar. Finally, he reached tentative, slender fingers up and snatched it out of Leonard’s hands. 

The doctor smiled. “There we go…” he said softly. Spock looked hesitant, but Leonard could feel the curiosity radiating from him. He wanted to do it, he was just worried about an emergency on the ship. 

“Scotty or Chekov can cover for you if something terrible happens, luv. Take a little bit.” He offered a comforting smile. 

Spock took a small bite. There were no fireworks, alarms, bells, whistles, or anything. Leonard crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a reaction that clearly wasn’t coming. “Any change?”

Spock continued to stare at the chocolate for a moment before turning his attention to Leonard again. “Negative.” 

The doctor chuckled. “Well, that’s unfortunate.” 

Amazingly, Spock took another bite. “It is...very sweet.” He turned the bar over to read the nutritional facts. “Mostly sugar. We have sugar on vulcan. This should not have a large impact on me.” He took a third bite. “It is, however, almost too sweet. I am not sure if I am enjoying it.” He took a fourth bite. 

Leonard frowned. “Well...hey there. Maybe you should slow down a little bit, Spock. We don’t know how it’s going to affect you.” He watched as the vulcan took two more bites and the bar was gone. “I know you don’t have sweets really, on Vulcan, but we don’t really eat them the same way we eat other categories of food. It’s a little...unusual to eat an entire chocolate bar in one sitting and then go back for….more…” Now it was the doctor’s turn to raise an eyebrow as Spock reached for yet another chocolate bar. 

“Are you feeling anything yet, dear?” Leonard reiterated. Spock didn’t answer, but there was a little swirl of relaxation peeking in the back of his mind. Spock carefully unwrapped the chocolate, head tilted to one side in curiosity (tilting...swinging...lolling...was he getting a little _too_ relaxed?) as he munched another, decidedly larger bite. 

“I think I very much enjoy this chocolate,” Spock finally said with a tiny vulcan smile that Leonard was rarely graced with. Bones answered with his own sweet smile 

“Well, that’s good,” the human offered tentatively. “But don’t overdo it, okay?” He took a step forward and placed a hand on Spock’s knuckles. “Let’s slow down.” Leonard thought maybe the chocolate was hitting him harder than he was letting on. Of course, Spock’s control and self-discipline was second to none, but even the human was feeling the effects of the sweets. He felt his head getting fuzzier and his speech was definitely impacted. Well damn, that was fast. 

He took the chocolate from Spock and tossed it on the bed. “Let’s...take a break.” Instead of holding onto the chocolate, Spock was now holding both of his husband’s hands in his own, up near his chest (which was immediately in front of Leonard’s face) and swaying a little bit. If Leonard hadn’t been feeling a little tipsy he would have certainly been concerned by his husband’s behavior, but he sort of found it a little sweet. 

“So, this Valentine’s Day is a celebration of union,” Spock said in a considerably thoughtful voice. 

Leonard nodded. “Yes.” 

“What a wonderful holiday…” He was examining their hands now, tracing little, invisible lines all over the doctor’s veins and knuckles and looking very enamoured. 

“Hey, why don’t I get myself a drink,” Leonard suggested. “So we can uh...be on the same level.” He gave a crooked smile and carefully removed himself from the intimate position and stepped across the room to pour himself a shot of Saurian brandy which he downed in one go. This was quickly becoming a messy night. 

“Leonard.” The doctor turned to look at Spock who was tugging his uniform shirt off over his head. “Leonard. Len. Leo. Why do you not go by any one of your given nicknames?”

The doctor chuckled. “Well, Jim calls me ‘Bones’ so I usually go by that. I’ve had people call me ‘Leo’ in the past. You just never seemed interested in nicknames. Besides those Vulcan words you use sometimes.” Spock tossed his shirt near the laundry chute, but missed, and walked over to his husband in a deliberately robotic way. Perhaps he was having difficulty walking? 

“Leonard is an attractive name,” he said with another secret smile. Bones chuckled at him and poured another shot for himself. 

He held up the tiny glass in cheers. “Here’s to us.” Spock held up his hand as if he were in possession of a similar glass and nodded curtly. “To us.” 

Leonard laughed out loud and downed the second shot. As soon as he placed the glass on the table, Spock was moving toward him. He pulled the human into an embrace and pressed a kiss to his lips. Leonard responded enthusiastically, but when they were finished he placed a hand on each of Spock’s shoulders so they could speak face to face. 

“I’m surprised at you, Spock. You usually aren’t the one to initiate things like this.” 

Spock gave him a blank look before responding, “After becoming intoxicated is this not the next appropriate step for Valentine’s Day?” 

Leonard chuckled. “There are no appropriate steps. Are you intoxicated?” 

Spock nodded a little sloppily. “I believe I am, as you sometimes say, ‘tipsy’ and I would like to engage in physical and sexual contact with you.” 

“How romantic.” 

And then, as if some sort of light was flipped on, the vulcan smiled. A real smile. Teeth shown, chest puffing with laughter, face wrinkled with the distinct look of happiness. It was something Leonard had never seen before and it was a bit shocking. 

“What’s so damn funny?” 

Spock continued laughing so hard he allowed his head to drop onto Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was a funny site. After a few moments he finally heard a response. “I am not romantic. That response was funny.” 

The doctor brought his hands up to cup either side of Spock’s face and gently moved so they were face to face. “You never think I’m funny.” 

“On the contrary, it is one of the reasons I am attracted to you.” 

Leonard couldn’t find a suitable answer for that, so he pulled the ice cold face toward his and pushed a hefty kiss to those green-tinted lips. Spock responded in kind, opening his mouth and being rather...pliant. It was as if they melted together in a way they never had before. It was at that moment that the doctor made an official diagnosis -- they were both drunk. 

It had been many years since he’d drunkenly made out with someone, but Spock was rather good at it. With both their inhibitions lowered and lack of care as to how they appeared, the touching was rather raw and needy, some things the vulcan never showed. Usually Leonard took control of their sexual activities, even if Spock was topping. This evening, however, it was difficult to determine who was controlling everything...that was until Spock suddenly dropped to his knees. 

“What are you doing?” At first he’d thought that Spock had fallen over, but he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t stand. No. He was attempting to undo the zip on Leonard’s uniform pants with sloppy hands. 

Surprisingly, Spock began spewing a response that was so unrehearsed and stream-of-consciousness that Bones was unsure if it was Spock speaking or if the voice of Leonard McCoy was flowing through his husband like some kind of sick ventriloquist act. 

“I am attempting to unzip your pants because I have always wanted to try doing something like this but found that I lacked the courage and self-confidence to do so until now. It seems, at this time, that I am full of what you might call “fire” and willing to do just about anything so it seems a good time to try this…” 

Leonard was struggling wrapping his mind around the words, but he helped Spock unzip his pants anyway. “Would you like me to pull my cock out?” he asked sloppily. 

“That would be helpful, yes.” 

So he did. The floor was beginning to spin a little bit now. Was that coming from the alcohol or through the bond? What was Spock feeling like? “I’m not hard…” he muttered, sort of looking at himself and trying to get a better grip on the situation at the same time. It was a sudden realization and a small observation that he felt compelled to say out loud. 

Spock didn’t answer. Instead, he opened his mouth and sucked the whole thing nearly down his throat. Leonard nearly had a heart attack. Well...being soft wasn’t going to be a problem for long. 

Bones felt around for anything to hold onto and found a chair. He grabbed on for dear life. His eyes were shut tight. All the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his cock. Some warning would’ve been nice. Spock had never seemed interested in something like this before. Usually Leonard was the one on his knees. 

After relaxing a little, the doctor was able to appreciate what was actually being done for him. And Spock was...not very good at it. He almost chuckled to himself until he opened his eyes and looked down to see one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. And if Spock decided after the adventurous night they were having that he’d like to take a hiatus from sex, at least Leo would have this image to masturbate to forever. 

Spock was obviously trying to get as much of the (now fully erect) cock into his mouth as possible. His jaw was dropped as wide as it could go, his hands rested on either hipbone, eyes screwed shut tightly, and his whole head was bobbing obscenely back and forth. He must’ve realized Leonard was looking at him, because he paused, lips still wrapped around him, and opened his eyes to look up at his partner. 

“Shit...wow.” Leonard took his free hand and gently ran his fingers through Spock’s perfect black hair, mussing it up. Spock exhaled sharply through his nose in what might have been a satisfied laugh. The doctor gave him a loving smile and Spock continued pulling his mouth on and off. 

_What do I do?_ He found a scattered voice through the fog in his head. Bones realized it was Spock asking for directions and if that wasn’t the cutest thing in the world. 

“Use your tongue,” he suggested in slight disbelief. And, as he was _the_ best first officer in Starfleet, he took the direction perfectly, dragging his tongue right across the slit and causing the human to involuntarily buck his hips into Spock’s mouth. 

Spock continued to tease in that way and within minutes Leonard was cumming into his mouth. Spock was apparently surprised, because he choked a little and sputtered, causing cum to land on the carpet and all over his chin. 

“Oh!” Bones dropped to his knees, grabbing Spock’s uniform shirt from the floor and offering it as a rag. “I’m sorry. I didn’t warn you. You okay?” Spock was wiping himself off with the shirt and chuckling a little. 

“I am fine,” he said, words slurring together. “Did you enjoy that?”

Leonard gave him a devilish grin. “Now, you know I did. Thank you.” He ran his fingers along Spock’s cheek. “Now, what can I do for you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Bones noticed, now that he was seated, the world was spinning rather rapidly. He shut his eyes against it. At first, he thought maybe the chocolate had worn off. Spock was rather quiet outwardly and in his mind. There was no immediate answer to his question and after Leonard felt mostly balanced again he opened his eyes to look over at his mate.

Spock was slumped over, sitting back on his feet which were tucked underneath him, and lightly tracing patterns in the carpet with one long pointer finger. Ah, how quickly the romance was over. 

“Hey.”

No answer. 

“Hey, Spock.” 

Nothing.

Bones swung an arm around and patted the younger man on the shoulder. “Spock, hey.” The vulcan looked up at him slowly, with droopy eyes and an amused expression. Still drunk. “Okay, bucko, maybe we’ve had enough fun for tonight.” It had only been about half an hour since they’d ingested the chocolate (and the alcohol) but Leonard was afraid he might lose a drunk alien and then where would they be? Explaining to Jim why his first officer was singing _Moon over Rigel VII_ at his bedroom door. 

Something about that thought must have spoke to the vulcan whose eyes lit with excitement and whose body seemed to perk up at the thought. Why, he looked just like a cartoon character who’d had a great idea. Leonard’s face dropped. 

“Oh...oh no no. Whatever you’re thinking--”

‘We should go to see Jim.”

“Absolutely not.” 

But Spock was already pushing himself off the floor and attempting to leave. With a bit of trouble, Leonard pulled himself into a standing position (the room was spinning once again) and he started to shout at the door to lock. There was no way the two of them were going to have a drunken chase all over the damn ship. 

“Spock, let’s just stay here, okay?” Leonard let go of the chair and staggered over to his husband. Without realizing how, he ended up slumped into the other man’s arms. It was getting more and more difficult to maneuver. 

“Jim would probably love the company,” the vulcan reasoned and hell, he was right. But that was too much trouble. So as Spock began to all but carry him out the door, the doctor did some quick thinking. 

“But we need to finish the Valentine’s Day uh..h..rit...festivities? Rituals? What did you call them?”

“Appropriate steps.”

“Right.”

“Of course. What is the next step?” 

Bones straightened himself out and got his freedom of movement back. He pressed down his shirt to try and make himself look a little more presentable before speaking again. “We...should have sex. Clearly.” 

Spock nodded in agreement. “We should.” 

“Well good. Glad that’s settled.” 

It didn’t feel very sexy and, truth be told, he wasn’t going to be ready any time soon after the drunken blow job. Though the image was lovely and perhaps was refueling him. 

Spock looped an arm loosely around the doctor’s waist. “You are tired. Sexual contact, as you have taught me, does not always mean penetration. Perhaps we can come up with another way to finish the appropriate steps.” 

Leonard swayed forward until he was fully supported by the vulcan and snuggled into him. “Yes. That sounds nice.” They remained silent for a few moments before Spock spoke again. 

“Earlier you were thinking about pleasuring yourself to thoughts of me.”

“Yes.”

“Do you do that often?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I like you.”

“But why do you need to pleasure yourself when I am right here?” 

Leonard sighed. “Sometimes it’s just nice. Or sometimes you’re not around. Or...or it’s hot. I don’t know.” 

Spock considered this for a moment. Leonard could feel him tossing the answer around in his head, but instead of coming to a conclusion or tucking it away for later he simply let the information vanish. He just didn’t have the willpower currently to deal with it. 

“I have never pleasured myself.”

“You’re kidding.” Leonard’s words were little more than a mutter into the chest of his partner. 

“No, I am not kidding. Can you show me how it is done? Would this complete the requirements for Valentine’s Day?” 

The doctor had imagined Spock touching himself before, but they’d never talked about it much. It just hadn’t come up in conversation. The image in his head now was very attractive and he cursed himself for not bringing it up sooner. 

“Yes, that would do the...requirements. Whatever. Yes.” 

“Excellent. How should we proceed?”

“Sit on the bed.”

The bed was made, but covered in chocolate and various candy. So Spock unceremoniously pushed it all to the floor and and sat in it’s place. Leonard stood in their previous place and looked him over. The doctor clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

“Lose the pants.” 

Spock did as he was told and then took his place at the bottom of the bed again, feet flat on the floor. Leonard thought he looked good in his tight-fitting undershirt and boxer briefs. 

“Thank you, Leonard,” Spock said with a hint of pride in his voice. 

“Yea yea...you’ll look prettier with that cock out. Get to it.” The vulcan wasted no time in pulling himself out of his boxers. He held his penis loosely and looked up at his husband with puppy dog eyes awaiting instruction. 

“Well..you just sort of rub it. Or think about nice things, things that make you horny, you know. And get hard and keep at it and well...do what you think feels nice.” 

This was apparently a lot of information for Spock, because he looked quite puzzled for a moment before beginning to rub himself hesitantly. Leonard sauntered over to the bed-side table and pulled out some lube and handed it to him. “Here, baby, try that.” Spock dumped a generous amount on and rubbed with more verocity. Leonard observed from some feet away, arms crossed, as if over-seeing a patient. 

It was quiet for a moment, and quite uneventful, before Leonard determined he had to get more involved. “Think about something hot. What makes you horny?” 

“You.”

“Well then...think about me.”

“But you are right here.”

“You want me to make you horny? Fine. Like..like what?” The doctor chuckled and drunkenly moved his hips a little, stepping closer to his husband in a little waltz. “Like that?” 

“Not particularly no.” 

Leonard frowned. “Well fine. How about this then, huh?” He all but ripped down his pants, threw them onto the ground, and grabbed himself through his underwear. “That better?” 

“A little.” Spock was still lightly running his fingers over his cock, but he was half-hard at best, and seemed very bored. 

Bones’ drunken state of mind was making him irritable, so he rubbed himself harder and poked his tongue out through his lips a little as if he were concentrating very hard. Spock seemed intrigued, so he moved his hips a bit and finally pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. 

At this he was met with two raised eyebrows (something he’d not seen since the beginning of this whole thing) and a small grin. Spock wrapped his whole hand around himself and pumped in earnest. 

“Oh,” said Bones in an I-get-it-now tone. “So you want a show, huh? This is what you want?” He was all but thrusting into his own hand now. His cock was hard again and straining against the thin material of his Starfleet issue boxer briefs. A tiny wet spot was forming where the tip of his cock was pressing against the stitching. 

Spock said nothing, but was obviously enjoying himself now. His breath hitched a few times and Leonard could see his knees falling away from one another to allow himself better access. The doctor found the material of his underpants to be in the way and eventually he pulled them off as well. 

Spock’s eyes were glued to his partner’s crotch. He looked almost hungry as he tried his best to match his ministrations to the ones he saw. Bones moved closer so that he was standing within easy reach. 

“You like this? You like to watch me?”

Spock nodded. His free hand twitched as if he was going to reach out and take over for Leonard. Bones saw this. 

“You want this? I bet you do. The way you were sucking me off earlier...you wanted it so bad.”

The vulcan didn’t answer, he only pumped his hand faster, twisting around in a desperate attempt to find something that felt good. His actions were sloppy and unrehearsed, but he didn’t stop. Leonard felt the familiar buzz building up inside...he wasn’t sure if it was him or Spock, but he didn’t care.

“You like to hear me talk don’t you? God...I’ll be thinking about you on your knees for the next month straight. Those pretty lips wrapped around me...my cock down your throat...did you like the way I tasted?”

Spock gripped the bed with his free hand and made an uncomfortable noise, shifting a little from his relaxed sitting position and digging his heels into the carpet. 

“You’re not used to me being so dirty, are ya?” Leonard chuckled. “God I want to fuck you right into that mattress…”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Spock came with a sharp exhale. Leonard felt the orgasm through the bond and came as well, reaching out to balance himself on Spock’s shoulder.

“Ah...shit.”

Leonard held his now messy hand up awkwardly and Spock collapsed backwards onto the bed. The doctor stumbled to the bathroom, washed himself off clumsily, and brought a towel back to clean up only to find a partially clad, sticky vulcan snoring gently into the sheets. He had to admit it was cute. 

And in proper Valentine’s Day fashion, Leonard wiped up the mess, tucked Spock back into his undies, dragged his sleeping partner fully onto the bed, and attempted to cover him with some blankets before crawling in beside him. The room was spinning a little less now, but he still felt considerably drunk and he knew he’d be in for a restless sleep. 

Taking whatever love he could get, he squished himself into his husband’s side, pulled the vulcan’s cold-blooded arm around him in some semblance of a hug, and quickly began to drift off. “Night, Spock. Happy Valentine’s.”


End file.
